Jinsei no Danpen
by Miyano-Tenshi
Summary: After two hundred years of peace, the Sereitei is at its calmest. New captains and lieutenants are adjusting to their positions, and all seems well. But for every calm, there is a storm brewing somewhere behind. Can the newest set of shinigami rise to the challenge, or will they fail trying to follow in old footsteps?
1. Chapter 0 (Memo from 5th Captain)

**Introducing: a brand new series! As per request of several good friends of mine, I am proud to present Jinsei no Danpen! [Translated title means _Slice of Life_] This first bit is in first person pov, but the series will not be written that way.**

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**.::Jinsei No Danpen::.**

**Chapter 0: A Memo from Fifth Captain  
**

_**From the desk of Fifth Captain:**_

_**-Begin Memo-**_

Two hundred years can really change a place. Especially when that two hundred years of peace is in a place that typically spends its time in the midst of a battle with some evil mastermind that is blatantly determined to take over the worlds.

And yes, when I say worlds, I mean mostly the spirit world; but the living world does also apply to that. Which is a shame, because humans are rather interesting; but they are too weak for their own good.

Which is what we shinigami are for. We protect the humans and spirit realm from hollows, arrancars, espada, and whatever crazed being that thinks that it can control everything in the universe. We are the death gods, protecting all life.

_So, back to the whole two hundred years thing_… seeing as that is pretty important.

Way back then, I was just becoming a seated officer. I had been to the academy, had all of the necessary advanced courses, taken my time as an unseated officer of the sixth division, and had been doing rather well despite constantly butting heads with the uptight captain that Byakuya Kuchiki sadly is. _(But when I say sadly, I meant mostly for me. Sarcastic beings and noble beings really do not belong in the same squad at any given time.)_

It was about six years after being put into the noble squad, that a transfer was put in for me to become the twelfth seat of the thirteenth division. When asked why, Renji Abarai would respond that they were simply "Sick of your _[my]_ disregard for the captain" which would result in being backhanded by said man._ (Of course we all knew that Renji of all people is just as bad as I appear to be, if not worse. How the two dealt with one another is beyond my comprehension.)_

I stayed in the thirteenth for a long time after that, seeing as Captain Ukitake and I actually got along well. I lost track of how many years it was, but it was quite some time before Ichigo Kurosaki first appeared that I was there, and lasted up until the Vandenreich had been completely defeated (_or might I say pulverized… once we obtained the upper hand, there was no stopping us.)_ During those years, I climbed up to the eighth seat.

Afterwards, I was transferred to the ninth, being given that exact same seat after Captain Ukitake insisted that I would be much better off there. _(Perhaps it was also to get me to work on the Seireitei magazine. Ukitake always did try to push me to write more…)_

All that really did was manage to get me nearly killed every single morning. Muguruma Kensei is not a morning person in the slightest, and my tendency to be on board with the crazy shenanigans that the other drunk officers would come up with, and precedingly execute was a tendency that probably should have gotten me killed. Sure, it was funny to have the silver haired man flip out and go on a rampage on the subordinates while they still aloof, but once he would realize that I had something to do with it… well, let's just say our lieutenant was in the middle of it quite often as a rather sturdy shield. _(Which I can neither confirm or deny as to whether or not he was actually paying attention during those times. He usually was one of the ones drunk off his ass… which, Kensei was never aware of either.)_

Now, instead of boring you with more of my unnecessary commentary that you know you love, I will get on with the most up to date information in the timeline.

Also known as the past five years.

Many of the original captains that were present at the time of the defeat of the Vanderiech are long gone. Not necessarily dead, but if not, then they've moved on, and have pressed a new generation of captains into the ranks. Head Captain Kyoraku seems to be a firm believer in 'youth power' _(Or something along those lines… he's never firmly stated why. He usually just pulls his hat over his eyes and waves me away when I ask.)_ so he's allowed a select few_ (...well actually, it's a select many..._) to step forward and take up the positions. Of course, it was seriously only a few, and they were on the older end of the youth scale, so most of the lieutenant spots are taken up by the other part of the age gap.

Well, actually, we all appear about the same age. Mid to late upper teens… appearance wise, we're all rather young. As for exact ages, that is debateable. You really don't ask a shinigami for their exact age, it's too hard to pinpoint. And it does tend to make us feel really old too… especially when we've been hanging around humans a lot.

The most notable addition to the bunch was the first one recommended to a position, and that is eighth division's very own Akihiko Kunimitsu. He's a lot like the previous commander of the squad (_...rather lazy, has a habit of flirting...)_, but the division loves him nonetheless. He's one of those guys that we went to the academy with, and all of the girls loved him, or at least seemed to. Yes, he's literally, _'that'_ guy. But he's got a high IQ, so he was not only around the popular crowd, but he was in the advanced class with all the smart people. Needless to say, Kunimitsu was one of the top students in the class above us.

His lieutenant happens to be Aika Fukawa, and she's a force to be reckoned with. Crazily enough, Aika could murder a person, and get away with a simple slap on the wrist. She was in the class above us, same as Kunimitsu, so when I was first year, she was a second. Again, another shinigami loved by many, as she's not only strong, but beautiful as well.

Next, we have the eleventh division's vice, Hikaru Arashi. He's a little guy, full of energy, has plenty of friends, and tends to be everywhere except for where he's supposed to be. But don't let that fool you, as a member of the eleventh, he's nothing short of powerful. Brute force, and seemingly stupid distractions _(such as the game, or simple human pastimes)_ are his specialty.

An unseated member of his division is Jun Naoko, another friend of ours from the academy. A happy fellow, but we make fun of him a lot. Out of all of us from the academy, he's the only one that has yet to ever have a seated position _(And yes, I really do mean he's the only one without a seat. After all these years, he's just been division hopping.)_

In the thirteenth division, we have Keiichi Takizawa. An intellectual, observant male that could probably be a captain with his abilities… but he's one of the few that we really don't know enough about to place in such a position, so he's a vice. I for one, trust the guy, but also try to be wary… He's pretty friendly and can occasionally be a bit slow, but his spiritual power is enough to make you realize he's anything short of a pushover.

Over five years, there sure have been a lot of us, haven't there? Everyone's been so close to one another… I feel like I'm so out of the circle for only having joined a few short years ago, compared to everyone having known each other in the academy days.

Oh, sorry! I'm not even finished yet!

Head Captain Kyoraku took on a new lieutenant recently. Although at first he was reluctant to, after his previous two were killed in battle _(which, I might add, was rather painful to watch)_ he eventually warmed up to the idea, and brought her to the position. Kasai Kage, a rather powerful and egotistical classmate of ours that packs a punch and tends to scare away the new recruits. She's one of the people we know to not mess with, but there's still the few that she beats up on regardless of what they do._ Like that one guy, Akio Vega who's been… well, 'everyone's bitch' since day one; and no, I did not coin the phrase, Hikaru did._

In the sixth division, Rukia Kuchiki has taken over, until a new Kuchiki can be trained._ (Which also requires a new generation of Kuchiki's… Ichigo Kurosaki, we are throwing slightly dirty looks in your direction… yes, you must be aware of that fact. I fear that Byakuya might be a lost cause...)_ She currently has dual vice-captains, the Tachibana twins. Izo and Yuki, a dynamic ginger duo of sorts. People tend to get them confused, or they confuse people on purpose. Izo is the weirdest of the two, but he's also the most awkward. Yuki is a bit better about things, but not by much. Overall, the two can be awkward or insane, but never at the same time.

Serving as the third seat in the fourth squad, is a girl who is practically the Tachibana's sister, Hotaru Tsukino. A sweet little person, who really isn't one to be feared or anything, she's just there and really soft spoken.

Her best friend, Tora Yamada, third seat of the second, however, isn't. Tora (as her name suggests) can be pretty brutal, but comes off as nice and rather nonviolent. However… she  
likes to use a lot of us for punching bags. Especially that member of the fourth squad she's dating… oh what was his name… Harou Fuji, I think.

I have a good friend in the class above us, her name is Masako Shirou. She happens to be the tenth seat to Tsukino's division, but she's a personal medic to the fifth.

Yamada's vice captain, is Osamu Moono; or as I'll always call him Moo-chan. A nice guy, he seems like he might be a pushover, but he's really not (as being a vice captain might imply). Stealthy, as the division suggests, and tends to typically be in and out of places before you even realize that he was there in the first place. He's one of the fastest people in the Seireitei, and might even be the fastest, depending on who you ask. Osamu always hovered in between the popular crowd and us in the advanced class, so of course, like Kunimitsu, he was pretty well known.

As far as seated officers go, those are the ones that I can definitely give you. We might actually have some new upcoming positions to be filled… you can never tell these days.

But, allow me to introduce myself.

I, am Tenshi Miyano, captain of the fifth division. The current captain of the eleventh Raiden Kageyama Kenpachi (_who, might I add, is far less insane than the previous, and he only recently added the Kenpachi part to his name... per request of his divison, I believe)_, recommended me for the position a year ago, and Captain Hirako, as well as Captain Hisagi _(who took over when Kensei made plans to leave alongside Shinji)_, were more than happy to allow me to have the position after the captain's placement test. I'm still pretty new at the whole 'leadership' thing, and my squad finds my quirky, sarcastic, laid back attitude rather strange at times, but we all get along well enough!

My vice captain is Seishirou Uyehara, a quirky fellow who tends to drift in and out awkwardly at times. He tends to be quiet and stealthy, and has a terrible habit of losing his zanpakutos the moment when he needs him the most. The division also finds him a bit weird as well _(but you know, weird is good)._

That, my dear companions, is only some of the cast that I've come to love over the past five years. As crazy of a bunch that we might be, we've all come a long way since our academy days (even though I knew none of them in those years, we've only recently officially met) and have a long way to go before we (unfortunately) meet our demises in battle. A lot of our group surely hasn't been introduced in my short memoir, but over time we can get to know them well enough despite not having a special intro  
here.

Well, I'll leave this memo at that. With due time (and patience) our adventures can begin. Wherever the wind blows (or wherever the homicidal maniac that so wishes for world domination resides) we will go.

Ikimasho, ne?

-_**End Memo-**_

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, Jinsei no Danpen, is, as the translated title suggests, a slice of life series that will [eventually] consists of various arcs and storylines, revolving around the cast. As many of them have yet to be revealed, the prologue gives you [the reader] a vague idea of who you will be meeting. As well, many of the higher up positions, have a lot that is yet to be revealed. I hope that those who read these adventures enjoy the story that is planned to unfold.**

**The series itself is very non-canon. Since it takes place 200 years after the main series, it is meant to add a spin to whatever canon elements that can be found.**

**I also realize that this prologue is informal. I did make many side comments on this, and as far as I have planned, it will [now be] in third person. Only thoughts will be placed in the italicized side comments, from Chapter 1 onward.**

**If you didn't like the first person POV... I apologize. When I was planning this, the only way I could get it to work was that way.  
**

**If you like it, leave a review for me! The official first chapter will be coming out in a few days time, so sticdk around!  
**


	2. Chapter 1 (200 Years of Peace)

**.:Jinsei no Danpen:.**

_**Chapter 1: Two Hundred Years of Peace**_

"_Guys, protect the perimeter! This is not the time for goofing off!"_

_Karakura Town was drenched in rain, a summer storm having blown in the moment night had settled amongst the peaceful town. To those who were blissfully unaware of the terrors hiding about, it was a calm, chilled evening. However, to those who were unfortunate enough to be aware, it was wet bloody nightmare._

_One particular soul being at the center of the mess._

_The being in question, was Tenshi Miyano. Sixteen years old in the year 2013, a junior in highschool who happened to be spiritually aware._

_A pair of violet eyes happen to bore her own once she finally awoke. Darkness and the stench of blood loomed, and in the distance a howl broke through the stifling tension._

"_Hey, you alright?" Blinking, the figure in front of the young female crouched, blending into the night. The woman was clad in clothes as black as the night, clinging to her tiny form as they were soaked with rain; the only thing on her person managing to stand out against the darkness was a white sash. The only thing Tenshi could get out, however, was a groan, unable to form words. _

_It was like her brain had been scrambled, and she was still trying to piece it back together. The woman, she managed to realize, sighed and began firing off more questions at a speed that made it seem like… well, like she was saying nothing at all, and yet everything at once. _

"_Wha-?" Blood bubbled in her throat, and she managed a strained voice. Coughing, she brought a hand to her mouth and managed to wipe the thick substance away. "Who…?"_

_It was then that she finally noticed how bruised and cut her own body was. How-?_

"_Come on, I don't have all day!" The frustrated figure lightly smacked Tenshi's cheek once she clearly spoke again. Throwing a pained gold glance from her interrogator to her surroundings, the injured female caught a glimpse of raven-colored hair and a white katana being pressed against the black fabric of her savior's shoulder. "I said, we need to move! They'll be back! Those hollows are after you!"_

"_Those things don't exist." Yellow eyes narrowed at the notion, another roar ripping through the night. _

_For years, that's what she had been told... That those __**beasts **__had been nothing more than a figment of her overactive imagination. They told her that she was just being creative, that she was just being, well, __**herself.**_

"_They do, and they're after you." With a huff, the brunette was hauled to her own feet, pressure building immediately in her joints. "I have to do my job and protect you."_

_Scowling, the woman began to tug her along through rubble and down empty streets._

_All the while, Tenshi was confused._

"_Tell me who you are, and why I should trust you." Once she had managed to be dragged a small distance away, the bruised one pulled her arm back and side stepped. Under a streetlight, she was finally able to get a good look at herself._

_Tan skin, darkened and dull gold eyes, and wild dark brown hair that curled in every direction, even though it was wet. She happened to be clad in a dark gray jacket that splattered with blue and black paint, and now blood, and black jeans, but both were burned and ripped._

"_Those hollows, the beasts… they're only my imagination. They can't hurt me. I'm just dreaming, aren't I?"_

_Another loud roar echoed, nearly deafening the two from how close it was. When they managed a glance around the area, the black clothed girl had appeared right in front of the other, sword drawn in a battle stance. Down the street, a bear-like skeletal beast barreled, mask open with teeth barred, a bright red light forming in between the fangs._

"_I'm Rukia Kuchiki. And that..." A white light began to pool around the two, the temperature dropping as ice shards began to form in the air. A silk ribbon unfurled from the base of the sword, brushing against Tenshi's face as if to remind her that she still had some senses. "...is a hollow."_

_The ribbon was real, the hollow was real, and this girl was real. This was not a dream, it was reality._

_And in that moment, Tenshi Miyano realized that she really was dead._

* * *

"...yano… ...tain Miy… Captain Miyano!"

The main office of the fifth division had been, for the most part, empty. Paperwork was scattered around the room, as though it had just been thrown about and forgotten. The desk had a few neat stacks piled up across one side, and on the other, a brunette slept rather peacefully.

The one trying to wake the young captain, however, was not as peaceful at the moment.

"Damn it, Tenshi, not again!" The blonde scowled, arms crossed and fingers tapping in annoyance. A lieutenant's badge was wrapped around her right arm, despite the fact that she was wearing a sleeveless shinigami uniform. "That's the second time this month…" The teen scowl increased, one of her hands gripping her entire face, as an attempt to keep from breaking anything in the already disorganized room.

The vice captain standing in front of the sleeping captain, was none other than Kasai Kage, first division's newest official. A pair of stormy blue eyes glanced around before she sighed. For her, waking the captain had become a semi-monthly thing…

Tenshi Miyano, fifth's current captain, had a habit of dozing as much as their vice captain did. Which meant, she had a habit of sleeping right through a meeting. Or two.

Or in this case, Kasai was determined to have her at the meeting. Late or not, the woman had responsibilities. And, this time, she was going to attend, whether or not she was fully aware of herself was another story.

"I said wake up!" Fitfully, the blond kicked the desk.

A grumble escaped the young captain before she shot up, head colliding with the irritable blond. "G-Gah! The hell!? Get out of here!" A pair of bloodshot gold eyes appeared in the darkness of the office, Tenshi scowling at the figure standing above her. "I was finally getting some sleep and-!" She cut off when she finally got a good glance upwards.

"Damn it Miyano…"

"Oh, Kage-chan." A quirky grin appeared on the brunette's face, freckles bunching to create what her classmate's had always called 'an adorable smile.' "Fancy seein' you here so early. What's up?" From her grin, poked out a signature pair of sharp teeth, a slight lisp taking over as she yawned.

"Even as a Captain, you're still so damn lazy…" Kasai pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation. Why she had made this her responsibility today, she wasn't quite sure. But after waking the division's lieutenant, she had decided waking the captain might as well be done. "Remind me again…"

"..as to why?" Tenshi snickered, haori sleeves hiding her grin beneath white fabric. A groan escaped Kasai's lips, reiatsu flaring as she attempted to keep her anger contained.

However, despite her efforts, the stack of papers in front of her caught fire.

"No no no! Kasai!" The teen captain hopped to her feet, other tossed documents fluttering as soon as she flash stepped in, out, and around the room.

First she gathered the papers, tossed them away, dusted away the ashes, then grabbed the vice captain.

When Kasai got angry, things caught fire. When things caught fire, there was usually trouble. And where there was trouble, there was a punishment.

"That's what I thought." A confident grin appeared on Tenshi's face, and she wheeled around to laugh at the irritated vice. Of course, her laughter only resulted in more things being caught on fire.

Moments later, done with dealing with the giddy, half awake captain that Tenshi was, Kasai grabbed her wrist, mind burning in irritation. "You moron…" She fumed, tugging on the long sleeve once, before flash stepping away to the meeting hall.

* * *

"Oh, Seishirou, you're actually here on time. Well, actually, you're here for a change." The voice that greeted the fifth division's vice captain as he entered the meeting hall was _much too cheerful _for the early morning. With a scowl, the smaller of the two yawned, navy eyes throwing a light glare upwards.

"Eighth Captain, you're rather… upbeat." The male observed, casting a downwards glance before their line of sight could meet.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" A grin appeared on Akihiko Kunimitsu's face, one of his hands absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck. The male captain wasn't usually as alert in the mornings, when most meetings occurred; but this one seemed to be a special case. "Lieutenant Aika was actually rather nice about my wake up call."

_And that was saying something; _Seishirou realized.

"Say, Seishirou, where's your captain?" Green eyes glanced about curiously, looking up and down the meeting hall. When the optics failed to find the person in question, Akihiko again glanced downwards, slightly prodding the other.

"Wha-?"

"Where's Tenshi? I mean, if you're here then she has to be too…"

"Out of my way!"

A sudden heat wave coursed throughout the meeting hall, the doors being thrown open as they were kicked in. Around the frame, embers sparked to life, Kasai appearing in the doorway, a rather crumbled form of white tumbling in after she kicked it.

In the center of the room, two vice captains were unfortunate enough to have their backs turned, and the ball of white crashed into them, knocking the red-heads to the floor in a heap of embers and black fabric.

"Vice captain Kage, was that really necessary!?" The figure cloaked in white on the floor piped up. After a rustling of clothing, brown curls appeared, identifying the tossed character as Tenshi.

"Kasai must you…"  
"...do this to us?"

Under Tenshi, the vice captains piped up, but were barely heard due to their muffled voices.

"Yes!"

"Oh Kasai…" Akihiko rolled his eyes, moving forward to assist Tenshi up. Behind him, Seishirou wandered, before helping the two fallen vice captains to their feet. "You're still the same."

"You bet!" Flashing a sharp grin, Kasai flashed to her place next to her captain, who had been watching the whole ordeal. He shuffled around a bit, standing in the center of the hall as the captains and lieutenants rearranged themselves into their respective order. The odd numbered divisions fell to the left, and even numbers to the right.

A chuckle escaped the head captain's mouth as they fell into line, looking, or at least attempting to look serious. Tenshi herself stood with arms falling lazily behind her, intertwined on the scorched surface of the sleeves of her haori.

"Well would you look at that… we have everyone here today." Kyoraku tipped his hat up, scanning the room with surprise. "Captain Miyano, Vice Captain Uyehara… what pleasure do we owe to have you here at a meeting for a change?" Again, the head captain laughed when his response was met by the duo pointing accusing at the blonde standing proudly next to him. "Ah, Kasai. Thank you then." The two shared a quick glance, before turning back to the gathered officials.

"Anyways…"  
"As we were attempting to say…"  
A cough across the room from Rukia Kuchiki silenced the room once more.

"There's actually a reason that you're all gathered here this fine afternoon… Captain, if I may." A glint of interest flashed through Kasai's expression, and she stepped in front of her captain, who side stepped to allow her to the front.

"Yes yes. Be patient." With the tip of his hat, Kyoraku shushed the fiery blond once more. "As you all know… we've been restructuring the Thirteen Court Guard Squads for the past few years." A resounding confirmation of 'Yes' echoed throughout the room. "Luckily, we've been able to recruit many able officials into the empty spots, and today, we have another to join our ranks. As far as I'm aware, he's a good friend of Vice Captain Arashi."

Across the room, a short, brown haired male with blonde bangs appeared in front of the eleventh division's captain, having vaulted over from his previous position. "He's a bit of a… weird one. But he'll fit right in!"

"Hikaru…" Kasai growled from the front of the room. "...you didn't."

"Ah! But I did!" The shorter vice beamed, flashing towards the meeting hall doors, which were tentatively opening as another shinigami was guided in. The direct sunlight cloaked them in a shadow, forcing the captains in the far back to squint.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Kasai…!"

"Hey!"

"...may I present to you, the new vice captain of the Seventh Division, Akio Vega!"

The tentative, sandy haired teen that was whisked in, knelt in front the head captain the moment Hikaru had let him go. "H-Head Captain K-Kyoraku, good afternoon." Akio lightly nodded to the officials around him, flashing a weak smile. "You called for me?"

"Take your badge Vega…" Kasai snorted in irritation, shoving a beige badge and wrap in his direction, nose turned upward disapproval. As much as she didn't want to turn it over… it was her job. "Report to the meeting this evening."

"And if I refuse?" With a sudden burst of confidence, Akio was glaring the smaller lieutenant down.

"I'll gladly fight you to prove that we don't need a lieutenant for the seventh squad."

A fanged grin appeared on Kasai's face, embers bursting around her fingertips as she made a grab at Akio's badge.

Her fingertips brushed the material, before a stern cough echoed out behind her. "Vice Captain Kage…" Kyoraku muttered, signature hat shading his eyes.

"Yes Captain…" Kasai muttered another curse, before flashing back behind her captain. Akio helped himself to his feet, bowing to all of the captains.

"Thank you all." He murmured out, before sighing, moving to his spot beside Seishiro.

"You're welcome dude!" Hikaru blurted out, soon after, a few more congratulations were spoken. "Welcome to the team!"

* * *

_**And thus, Arc 0.5 has begun. It's very short [literally, it consists of the prologue, this chapter, and the next], as it's just an introductory segment before the actual story begins . It'll allow me to give you a glimpse into the characters that you'll be seeing throughout the storyline, and this one also allowed me to introduce Akio, who I was given the design for after I had already written the prologue.**__[Shhh...I'm actually not so sure if I like the writing style... please let me know. o-o]_**  
**

_Shout out to Squalo King for reviewing! I have to say, to answer your question: That position is currently up for debate, so stick around to find out.  
_

_**Tenshi: **_Myeh… are we done with this yet?_**  
Hikaru: **_*taps on the head* Oi! Cheer up! This is our debut!  
_**Akio: **_Hey why am I acting like that! That's so not *voice muffled*  
_**Tenshi: **_Shut up lieutenant. *Scowls*  
_**Akio: **_*muffled screams of irritation*  
_**Hikaru: **_*shakes head* Anyways…

_***scene changes over to a title card*  
**_

**[THE AWKWARD CIRCLE SEVEN!]**

_**Hikaru: **_Next time on Jinsei no Danpen; we'll finally get to introduce the rest of the crew! Everyone's going to meet up and party for Akio's promotion to vice captain!  
_**Tenshi: **_I never agreed to that! We have work to do!  
_**Hikaru:**_ You signed the papers for the hall we're going to use!_**  
Tenshi:**_ I did not! You faked that signature you asshole!  
_**Hikaru and Akio: **_Ha, we'll see you then! *precedingly runs away_***  
Tenshi:**_ You morons! GET BACK HERE!


	3. Chapter 2 (The Awkward Circle Seven!)

**.:Jinsei No Danpen:.**

_**Chapter 2: The Awkward Circle Seven!**_

"Three cheers for Vega-chan!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me chan?!"

"And how many times did I tell you not to throw a party?!"

An extra hall of the fifth division was abuzz with ranked officers from various divisions. Drinks were raised in acknowledgement of Akio's promotion, while a disgruntled Kasai and Tenshi lurked about by the counter.

Hikaru had hopped onto a table, drink raised high as the others around him cheered for the rather flushed Akio, who despite not wanting the attention, was still hanging around his small friend.

The crowd of seated officers consisted of about fifty or so, most of which the supervising fifth division captain was sure had only shown up with the promise of being dead drunk within the first half hour.

The day had come and gone, meetings flying by as the bi-weekly updates were given. Hollow count was normal… the list of sick officers was handed over to Hotaru Tsukino, who hurried in and out of the hall for the document, only having stopped to congratulate Akio; with winter being nearly over, the captains had assumed most of their divisions would be well, but that was not the case… and of course, any complaints were made about whatever the goings on were at the time.

Tenshi herself had zoned out for a majority of the meetings, her mind having wandered elsewhere.

"To Akio! It's about damn time you got somewhere with your life!" A cheeky Hikaru raised his own glass, meeting it with another glass raised by a friend on the table across from him. There stood a male taller than Hikaru with black hair, Akio's best friend, Satoshi Kazuki. Around them, at the base of the tables, were also Jun Naoko, Manabu Tanaka, the twins Izo and Yuki, and somehow, Seishirou was amidst them.

"The only person behind him now is Jun!"  
"At least Manabu's managed a position!"

"Shut up guys! I can't help it."

"Oi! Crank the music up Hikaru!"

Most conversations filtering around the room were drowned out by a heavy bass of sorts; Hikaru had brought it upon himself to bring music that was common in the human world those days.

_Techno, _if the fifth captain could recall correctly.

"_They are aware we have training in the morning… right?"_ Some caffeinated substance swirled around Tenshi's cup, bored eyes practically drilling holes into the table. Beside her, Kasai rolled her eyes, hopping down from her chair.

"_Well, we meaning you, then yes." _Kasai, turning back to the captain, waved slightly, before firmly turning around. "_I'll be heading out now."_

"_Very well. Enjoy the last bit of your evening Kage-chan."_

The blonde vice captain left, leaving the brunette to her own devices. _I can't help but wonder about these things. _A sigh escaped her lips, dropping the drink cup onto the counter. _Oh well… I'll just figure it out in the morning._

The rest of the room erupted into another round of cheers for an unknown reason.

_After training, of course._

* * *

The next morning, the training grounds of the fifth division was full of weary eyed officers, standing (rather horribly) at attention as three ranked officers checked through them.

"Vice Captains Arashi, Moono and Takizawa, I trust that these individuals are well enough to train under our command this morning?"

From the walkway of her office, Tenshi mulled over the various shinigami in the yard, noting the various ranked officers from the others. A cup of something steaming hot sat in bother her hands and her lieutenant's, which they both sipped at as the others continued the inspection.

"You've got a couple of dumb ones!" Hikaru piped up. When the captain glanced his way, she found him 'dogpiled' by both Satoshi and Akio, who had been standing attentively on the far back line. After a few moments, the blond banged male spoke up again, this time from under the other two. "-bu' 'ey'll d' I gue's-"

"What'd he say?" Seishirou glanced up from his coffee. In front of him, laid a notepad, having _Property of Tenshi Miyano _scrawled across the top.

" 'You've got a couple of dumb ones, but they'll do I guess.' " The next voice suddenly spoke up from beside Tenshi. Both of the two on the porch glanced over, finding the thirteenth division's vice standing there, laughing at Hikaru's predicament. "I suppose that it's a good selection."

"I agree. They should be able to learn… well, something. We all know how she can get with her tactics." Suddenly, Moono was perched on the wooden railing, peering down at the other four with a bright grin. Sandy colored curls hung down in his face, hair thrown about since he had flashed to his current spot.

"You've got a valid point, Osamu." Keiichi leaned against the railing, chuckling.

"I agree with that…" Seishirou muttered.

"_Damn straight!" _Hikaru called out, suddenly popping in behind Tenshi.

Of course, this frightened the young captain, sending her drink flying into the dirt as she whipped around, hand held steady as electricity crackled to life. A look of fear had appeared, her breath hitching in surprise. "V-Vice C-Captain Arashi! That was unnecessary!"

"Completely necessary."

"I agree."

"He's right."

"It's always necessary…"

If looks could kill, the glare she threw their way was strong enough to take them down, along with various members of the training squad.

"Anyways…" Embarrassed, the turned to the squad who was no longer at attention. "To attention you morons!" The crowd did as told, straightening back into lines as Tenshi began to walk through. "Today, as you can tell, is rather important! To those of you who were up late last night, drinking like the idiots you appear to be… well, let's hope your inebriation doesn't interfere."

Several of the officers shuddered, others glancing around in confusion.

_They must be new to this… _Tenshi finally came to a stop, standing in the center of the the sectioned rows. "Well, let's get to it. Vice Captain Arashi, you're free to take the group you requested. Moono, I'll hand them over to you in a moment. "

"What Captain Miyano is about to introduce to you, is a seemingly simple speed training. Just try to catch her."

The confused recruits, par the group that were taking their leave, stole a glance at the cheerful female.

_Moments later, the cadets got the idea when various hakama sashes were missing._

* * *

"Gentlemen and Akio-"

"Hey! I can hear you!"

"-I've gathered you here today to give you important information!"

The group of seven had moved silently along to Uyehara's office, where Hikaru promptly took the desk as a seat. The other six he had gathered followed in shortly behind, the last to come in being Seishirou himself, clicking the sliding door behind him.

The group itself consisted of Keiichi, Manabu, Izo, Yuki, Satoshi, Akio, and of course himself. Awkwardly, they adjusted themselves about the room, Hikaru rather… impatiently waiting for them to get settled. "As you all know, this week marks the two hundred year anniversary of the war with the Vandenreich. Quite an accomplishment if you remember the first few years after our graduation."

Subtle nods came from the others, signaling that they were paying attention.

"Now, as a request from Head Captain Kyoraku and his vice…" At that notion, the residents of the room shuddered. "...we're going to be stationed in Karakura Town."

"What does that have to do with the fact that we've been basically, well, relaxing for two centuries?" Manabu questioned. "It's not like-"

"You say that like you don't want the mission." Takashi interjected. "Hey, Hikaru, wasn't Karakura Town that battle site?" If he remembered correctly, most of them had been grouped into a back-up squadron at that time. Back then, they were still all lowly seated, or even not seated at all.

A pair of slate gray eyes glanced up, the sound of pages turning becoming an answer as Keiichi came around the desk, a notebook laid out in his hands. "That was back when Sosuke Aizen thought he'd be able to create a spirit key. Don't you remember? There was a huge history lecture that we had to sit through when we were given our positions."

Again, at the notion, the residents of the office shuddered.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Good."

Nodding, Hikaru hopped off of the desk, sauntering around the room to the corner's occupant, Seishirou, who had _still _been sipping at the coffee in his hands. "Say, Seishi, did ya know that your captain is sending you with us because you're… uh, remind me again what it was." Turning, her prodded Keiichi for his answer.

"Socially inept."

"She's just as bad as I am." The cornered brunette muttered, adjusting the frames on his face. "She can't really just force me to go."

"Ah, but Captain's orders!" Hikaru beamed, a small 'tsk' escaping Seishirou at the end. "Think of it as a new adventure, right Takashi?"

"Sure, I don't suppose why not."

"Right Akio?"

"Uh, sure."

"Right Keiichi?"

"It's likely to be interesting…"

"And, Izo, Yuki, right?"

"Totally."

"I agree."

"So, see Seishi? It won't be so bad!"

"Good. Now, as you should be aware… I've been placed in charge of this mission, per request of Captains Ukitake and Shunsui requests. Here you can see the simple mission specs, it's just a simple replacement as 'guardians' over the zone." Holding up a scroll, he waved it around for emphasis. "Of course, you know that this means we're going to have to blend in."

"So for you idiots, that means you're going back to school." This time, Hikaru flashed behind Izo and Yuki, successfully making them flinch. "As you might remember, us of a higher rank have actually been given the privilege to do more than just 'learn'. Keiichi and I are going to be assistant teachers. I get to help out a drama lab, and Keiichi is…"

"Visiting the psychology class."

"What about me?" Seishiro again glanced up, another cup of steaming hot coffee in his hands.

Apparently, the vice had stepped in and out fast enough to go down the hall for another cup of the substance.

"Go torture them with math." Hikaru waved a lazy hand, before flashing back to the center of the room once more.

"I'm okay with that."

"Oi…"

"What about…"

"us…?

The other vice's suddenly glanced over, the twins throwing a double glare, Akio tossing surprised glance across the room. He had been quietly chatting away with Satoshi, but never hearing his name under the list of vice's threw him off.

Not that he was used to the title 'Vice Captain Vega' anyways.

"You guys look young enough to still be students."

"We all look the same age!" An irked comment came from both twins.

"I disagree! 'I'm obviously older!" Hikaru defended.

"No you're not!"

"Yeah I am!"

"Do we have to do this now…?"

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Not really."

The three, Izo, Yuki, and Hikaru began shouting, answers varying as the others slowly, but surely, slipped out of the room. The group had gone from the seven, down to four, and Seishirou was the last to leave, lightly waving before flashing away to who-knows-where.

"Wait, guys! The seven ride at dawn!"

"What the hell…?"

"...does that even mean?"

"Don't you guys understand code?"

"No!"

* * *

**Omake:**

"_So, where did Captain Miyano disappear to?"_

"_Yeah, really… It was a lot harder to track Lieutenant Moono…"_

"_Everyone knows fifth captain can't suppress her reiatsu well, that's why."_

"_Well obviously she's hiding it now."_

A small group of trainees passed by the office later that afternoon. The morning, for them at least, had been long, as Captain Miyano had passed on the speed training along to Osamu Moono, one of the fastest males in the 13 Court Guard Squad.

As well, after the morning's _shenanigans, _the brunette female had failed to return the hakama sashes.

"_Oh, look, there's Vice Captain Uyehara. Vice Captain, sir!"_

Sitting on the banister in front of the fifth division main office, was their vice. The sandy haired second-in-command glanced up, setting a coffee cup aside. "Yes?"

"_Do you have any idea where the captain might have run off to?" _Whoever it was that was asking, had his companions nod, as one muttered "_Yeah… we need our stuff back. She nabbed them this morning in training."_

"She's probably visiting the eighth captain." A nonchalant reply came from the vice.

"_What?"_

"_Why would she be-"_

"_There's no way."_

"Seishi…" A tired figure suddenly appeared in the office doorway, a golden eye peeking out from behind the sliding door. "That was unnecessary."

"What was?" It was a genuine question, the boy was confused.

"Just-" The woman sighed, throwing an irritated glare at the officers, who still gaped at their previous assumption. "-word things better next time."

With that, she slammed the door shut again.

"Maybe they should just stop assuming…"

"_But that's entirely possibly that-"_

"_No way."_

"_Maybe?"_

Seconds later, a drowsy Tenshi peeked out of the doorway again.

"_Okay maybe not."_

_**End of Introductory Arc!**_

* * *

_**A/N:  
Oh man I feel so bad about this chapter. x-x I just kept getting behind and the original plans I had for it just got scrambled… Eh.**_

_**So, that's the end of Arc 0.5! As you can see, the [Awkward] Circle 7 is a group that I plan to have a lot of focus on. The whole "Awkward" part is to come into play soon. ^^"**_

_Quickly I'm gonna give another shout out to Squalo King for following this story!_

_And to each and everyone one of my friends that is reading this, I hope you guys like it. Writing for you guys is a bit hard, and I hope you enjoy this and what is to come._

_**Seishi: **_Does this mean we have to go interact with humans…?  
_**Satoshi: **_Uh, yeah, it does.  
_**Hikaru: **_Come on guys, it's gonna be fun!  
_**  
*footsteps suddenly echo***_

_**Akio:**_ Hey, who's that?  
_**Manabu: **_Oh, hey, that's Tora! Why're you here?  
_**Hikaru: **_Yeah, you weren't in this chapter, get out of here! *attempts to shoo*  
_**Tora: **_Shut up! I just came to ask if you've seen Harou anywhere. He's been gone _forever.  
**Akio: **_So… all day?  
_**Tora: **_Actually, it's been a few days. *huffs*  
_**Izo: **_That's strange.  
_**Yuki: **_He's usually hanging around.  
_**Tora: **_Yes, I know this!

_***scene flips to the title card***_

**[THE LOST SOULS ARC BEGINS: SPRING BEGINNINGS]**

_**Manabu: **_Next time on Jinsei no Danpen; the seven of us get to visit the human world!  
_**Keiichi: **_It's the first time in two centuries that a group has been stationed out there.  
_**Hikaru: **_Yeah, it's exciting!  
_**Yuki: **_We'll see you next time…  
_**Izo: **_...when we begin the first arc.


End file.
